1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a height-adjustable stand that can be used for supporting an object such as a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are gradually replacing conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices because LCD devices have excellent display quality and are thinner and lighter than CRT devices. Due to their different structures and weights, stands designed for supporting conventional CRT devices are not suitable for LCD devices. Stands used for supporting LCD devices, including height-adjustable stands, have different requirements and specifications.
Referring to FIG. 9, a typical stand 100 for an LCD device includes a first stand unit 10, a second stand unit 20, a spring 30, a shaft 31, and four fastening members 33. The first stand unit 10 includes a base plate 11 and two side plates 12 extending perpendicularly from opposite sides of the base plate 11. A flange 13 is formed around an end of each side plate 12, with the two flanges 13 opposite to the base plate 11. The base plate 11, the side plates 12, and the flanges 13 cooperatively define a receiving groove 14. Two guide rails 15 are formed at the inner surfaces of the two side plates 12 respectively. Each of the flanges 13 defines a fixing hole 131 adjacent to an end thereof. The second stand unit 20 is movably seated in the first stand unit 10. The second stand unit 20 has a connecting portion 21 on a top side thereof, providing connection to an LCD panel of the LCD device. The connecting portion 21 defines two positioning holes 22 at a bottom side thereof. The shaft 31 defines two through holes 311 in opposite ends thereof. An end of the spring 30 is seated on the shaft 31, and the other end of the spring 30 defines two through holes 32.
During assembly of the stand 100, the second stand unit 20 is inserted into the first stand unit 10. Each fastening member 33 extends through one corresponding through hole 311 of the shaft 31 and one corresponding fixing hole 131 of the flanges 13, thus fixing the shaft 31 to the first stand unit 10. Each fastening member 33 extends through one corresponding through hole 32 of the spring 30 and one corresponding positioning hole 22 of the second stand unit 20, thus fixing the spring 30 to the second stand unit 10. In use, the second stand unit 20 can slide in the first stand unit 10 by application of an external force. When the external force is removed, the LCD panel connected to the second stand unit 20 can remain at a desired position, because a sum weight of the LCD panel and the second stand unit 20 is equal to a sum an elastic force produced by the spring 30 and a friction force between the second stand unit 20 and the first stand unit 10. That is, the LCD panel can be maintained in the desired position by the balance between the opposing forces.
However, a height of the LCD panel fixed to the stand 100 can be adjusted with only limited precision. The LCD my need to be to slidably repositioned many times, in order to achieve a desired position. The LCD device with the stand 100 thus proves inconvenient for use.
Therefore, a stand for a display device to solve the aforementioned problems is desired.